


Lady Tria's Handbook for A/B/O Universe

by Demetria_0620



Series: God Damn It, Kyuubi AU [3]
Category: Naruto, No Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Gen, Hopefully this will keep my facts straight while writing, I am not going insane, LOVE ME FOR MY DEDICATION, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demetria_0620/pseuds/Demetria_0620
Summary: The title says it all. This is my version of A/B/O universe, created for my story 'God Damn It, Kyuubi'.It is a handbook for the worldbuilding of the A/B/O universe I will be using in my writing and will cross-reference with the lore/plot/characters of God Damn It, Kyuubi. Hence, the Naruto fandom tag. I mostly write this in general sense, much like an academic reading, but there will be cross-mentioning of the characters from that fic.





	1. FOREWORD

* * *

 

 

Good day, ladies, gentlemen and all the magical creatures that were neither of the two. I welcome you to **Lady Tria’s Handbook to ABO Universe**. Whoever you are, wherever you are from, keep this little foreword in mind.

This handbook is created for the sole purpose of keeping my fictional facts straight for my story. This is the same fictional ‘facts’ I created for the A/B/O universe I use for my story, ‘God Damn It, Kyuubi’. They are all utter bullshits spawned from the sheer oddness of my brain, lack of sleep, overwhelming stress from real-life duties and my own love to spouting out nonsense.

TL;DR—Everything beyond this foreword is bullshit that was created from real-life facts and beautifully distorted by my imagination.

 

If you hate this kind of trope, therefore, for the love of what little left of kindness in this world, click the exit button. Please. Don’t rain in my comment section y’all.

 

And no, I’m not descending into madness.

 

* * *

 

P/s: I will also be shady and sarcastic as fuck for the rest of this nonsense.


	2. INTRODUCTION

* * *

 

 

The A/B/O universe has always been sort of controversial. I personally received a hell lot of shit on FFnet just because I decided to include this trope in my story. I mean, I get it. It is the utter twist of the logic we have become accustomed to in our real life, but the fiction world is the space for us to be free from these restraints of logic, no?

So, to make it simple for those who are unfamiliar with this trope, the A/B/O universe typically revolves around an alternate universe that has something that is commonly described as secondary genders—Alpha, Beta and Omega. It is a universe of which males, specifically Omega males, are able to conceive. Females are supposed to be able to impregnate too, but for some godforsaken reason, this is hardly ever mentioned in all of the A/B/O stories that I have read. Another common trope of this universe is that there will always exist a definite structure of hierarchy of which the Alphas are on top and the Omegas are always the oppressed party.

Ooof. Art mimicking life indeed.

Anyway, the real world is not like that. Over 7 billion humans on Earth, with probably thousands to hundreds of thousands of cultures and customs—there should be at least a bit of diversity in the hierarchal structure and the way genders are treated by the society. We can’t all behave the same. Even in this era of technology, we are not robot and zombie enough to behave the exact same. Diversity of culture should exist.

And this should translate to fiction that we write too.

Point is, don’t expect to see the common A/B/O tropes in my story.

This is the A/B/O universe I constructed for my writing. Most of the world-building is based on the real facts of our world. Further in the handbook, we’re going to go through the sociocultural aspect of my version of A/B/O universe and an early warning—I took inspirations from a lot of cultures that I have come across to construct the sociocultural relations in this worldbuilding. There might be similarities to real life cultures that some of you might notice, so fair warning that I’m inspired by a lot of things. 

With that said, let’s go crazy.

 

* * *

 

 


	3. THE GENETICS OF A/B/O - INTRODUCTION

 

* * *

 

The A/B/O universe depicts secondary genders as part of the universe’s biology, but how does that even work? If we’re to keep this alternate universe grounded to whatever fragments of facts of our real world, how would the A/B/O thing translate to genetics? Will it ever make sense? Can we apply the rules of genetic as we know it here in the real world to our fictional one?

I made a mistake asking myself that in my sleepless insomniac nights, after like a week without sleep.

I came up with this.

Sleep depravity brought forth the idea of trying to apply Mendel’s Law of Inheritance into this fictional universe. If we hypothesised that the A/B/O dynamics are part of the verse’s genetics, my late-night sleep-deprived mind has instantly decided that the ‘Alpha’ genetic as the dominant trait. From this, we might be able to see if we can apply the Law of Inheritance into this fictional verse.

 

( _No. I’m not descending into madness. Shush, and just keep on reading. Who knows if it might help you in your studies or anything? I’m not going insane.)_

 

##  **GENERAL COMPONENT OF A/B/O GENETICS**

If whatever remnants of the memories during my high school biology class that I still remember is right, I believe that an offspring will display a dominant trait even if it’s only one half of the allele combination is present in the genetic. Therefore, for the sake of my sleep-deprived mind, let’s imagine it like this:

 

**[XY]**

The normal gender combination. Everyone has this, although some Beta does have single [o] or [a] allele attached to either one of the [XY] components. This means that they have some Alpha/Omega up in their ancestry. They’re the carrier for the gene that determines the secondary gender. In _God Damn It, Kyuubi_ , this would make them as the civilian-born Beta because, in that story, only Omega/Alpha are shinobi. Hence, [XY] is normal Beta, probably comes from parents that are both Betas, or if they have A/O in their ancestry, they didn’t inherit the secondary gender gene from their A/O ancestors. If the [o] or [a] allele is present in either one of their [XY] chromosomes, they’re still Beta, but they carry the gene and are capable to produce A/O offspring if paired with the right partner.

 

**[oa]**

The alleles that determine either they are Alpha/Omega. It must be present for each of the [XY] combination for the trait of secondary genders to show. The secondary genders came in pairs of [ _oa_ ] combination attached to the normal gender [XY] pair. The [a] allele is the dominant trait between the two, so an Omega wouldn’t happen unless they have [oo] combination attached to the [XY] chromosome pairs. Anything else, if [a] is attached to either one of the [X] or [Y], that would result in the birth of an Alpha.

 

TL; DR—the basic formulas for the secondary gender genes are:

 

 

 

  
Hence, if we take that into consideration, the chromosome pairs of the genders can probably be interpreted as follows:

 

 

 

Now that we have established this, maybe we can even calculate the percentage of probability of the child’s gender if my characters are to have kids in the future.

 

* * *

 


	4. THE GENETICS OF A/B/O - GENDER INHERITANCE PROBABILITY

##  **GENDER INHERITANCE PROBABILITY OF A/B/O**

This subtopic is going to cover the probability of gender inheritance for each chromosome pairs of the A/B/O genders. A certain gender may have more than one possible chromosome pairs, therefore the calculation will cover all of the possible combos. The possible combos are shown in the table below:

 

 

 

All of these are going to be calculated by applying Mendel's Law of Inheritance. Quick recap before we go further:

 

 **Primary Gender :** [XY] = _Male_ , [XX] = _Female_

 **Secondary Gender :** [ao] = _Alpha_  , [aa] = _Alpha (Hyper)_ , [oo] = _Omega_ , [--] = _Beta (Pure)_ , [-o] = _Beta (Carrier of Omega gene)_ , [-a] = _Beta (Carrier of Alpha gene)_

 ** _*Alpha (Hyper)_ = **More intense in term of behaviour and aggression compared to normal Alphas. Typically superior and considered as prodigal in term of abilities. Easier and more vulnerable to submit to their carnal instinct. In  _God Damn It, Kyuubi_ they produced devastatingly powerful and OP offspring if partnered with an Omega Male.

 ** _*Beta Carrier_ = **Appear as normal Beta but can pass on the Alpha/Omega trait to their offspring. Can produce Alpha/Omega offsprings if they're partnered with the right person. In  _God Damn It, Kyuubi_ universe they are the civilian-born shinobi.

 

* * *

 

##  _**Omega Male + Alpha Male** _

_**** _

* * *

 

##  _**Omega Male + Alpha Female** _

_**** _

* * *

 

##  _**Omega Male + Beta Male** _

_**** _

* * *

 

##  _**Omega Female + Alpha Male** _

_**** _

 

* * *

 

##  _**Omega Female + Alpha Female** _

_**** _

* * *

 

##  _**Omega Female + Beta Male** _

_**** _

* * *

 

##  _**Beta Female + Alpha Male** _

_**** _

_**** _

* * *

  

##  _**Beta Female + Alpha Female** _

_**** _

_**** _

* * *

##  _**Beta Female + Beta Male** _

 

__

* * *

 

##  **RELATIONS TO THE STORY ‘GOD DAMN IT, KYUUBI’**

 

To the readers who have read _God Damn It, Kyuubi—_ this is an extra note for you.

I have decided to establish the lore of the story right here so that I didn’t lose my own facts while writing my stories. Therefore, let’s make it clear that I have decided that the OG world prior to the whole ‘time-travel and world-alteration’ thing also shares a bit of the genetic component as the ABO world. Let’s say that the OG world is divided into Shinobi and Civilian.

Civilian will have the normal genetic pair of [XY] and [XX].

However, Shinobi, on the other hand, will be what in this A/B/O verse is called the Beta Carrier. Let’s just assume that the extra allele is the reason they’re able to manipulate chakra in the first place. Therefore, while you’re reading that story, remember that all Shinobi from the OG world should have at least one [a] or [o] variety attached to their genetic. For the sake of the lore I have established, only the Hatake and the Inuzuka will have the [Xa] variety.

As for our mismatched band of heroes, their genetic pair are as follows;

 

Kakashi (Sakuto) = XaY

Sakura = XoX

Sasuke = XoY

Naruto = XYo

Kurama = XaYa

 

* * *

 


	5. THE DYNAMICS : ALPHA - INTRODUCTION

* * *

 

Going through the alphabetical orders, we’re going to cover the Alphas first. Common stereotypes of the trope depict them as the top of everything. The stronger one, the one trusted with so many things and the one that ruled the top of the hierarchy. They’re the dominant one and is always in control.

Not in my world.

In the idealistic A/B/O world I created for my stories, they’re not that overly special. Sure, I depict them as leaders, the head of a community, the most aggressive—but all of those didn’t automatically give them the throne of the world. They have strengths and flaws—and the way it worked is that their strengths support the other genders, and their flaws are supported by the strength of the other dynamics.

Are we cool with that?

Good.

Let's be even crazier.

 

* * *

 


	6. THE DYNAMICS : ALPHA - MALE ALPHAS

* * *

##  **PHYSICAL**

Male Alphas are like how the men of our world are like after being jacked with testosterone. They’re typically taller, faster and stronger than their fellow male counterparts from the other two dynamics. They possess heightened senses, particularly the olfactory sense and they share this advantage with their fellow female Alphas and also the Omegas. Physically, with the exception of being naturally fit and taller, they didn’t look that much different than male Betas. 

Their gender can be observed right upon birth. They are typically differentiated from male beta through the existence of the mating gland, located at the left side of their neck. They share this organ with their female counterpart, as well as the Omegas, thus differentiating them from Betas. Though, the hormones secreted by the Alphas are different from the Omegas, in the sense that theirs tend to be overpowering if scented by others, and it was the source of all of their aggression and general lack of desire to resist a fight when being challenged. It is also the hormones that responded to the ones released by an Omega in heat, which either result in triggering their own rut, or activating their territorial paternal instinct—depending on the kind of bond they have with that Omega. They are also distinguished with the knot, which is basically a spherical area of erectile tissue at the base of the penis that will enlarge during the climax to increase their chance of impregnating their partner.

 

(Not that you all need more info on this since this is all that everyone focuses on the A/B/O universe, but hey, I’m nothing but thorough.)

 

* * *

##  **SOCIAL**

Socially, they are known leaders. That is partly because no one wants to bother engaging in a fight for dominance against them, and it is also partly because the Omegas are more content pulling the strings behind the scene rather than being an upfront leader as the Alphas. In general context, they’re stereotypically domineering in social interactions. Though, male Alphas are known as the more outspoken and friendly one as compared to their female counterpart. They’re said to be easier to approach and deal with, hence the reason they typically ended up at the top of the leadership. In a sense, they possess a form of inviting charisma that made people either not too bothered, or perfectly content working with them as their subordinates. However, if the situation is flipped and that they are stuck in a stressful situation, they’re easier to anger and provoked. Leaving an agitated male Alpha with another equally agitated party would end up in a brawl if there is no Alpha or Omega of higher rank around to reign them back. They’re friendly, dependable and charismatic at their best, but at their worst, they’re easily provoked and tend to lose their cool faster than anyone else.

 

* * *

##  **GENETIC**

In Chapter 4, we’ve covered all the possible combos of the gene pairs that produce male Alphas. Although none of these differences poses an overly significant impact on the male Alphas as a person, stereotypes do exist and to an extent, most of the stereotypes are there for a reason. Therefore, we're going to look into the stereotypes associated with each gene pair of an Alpha male.

 

**X aYa**

Known as ‘Hyper Alpha’ among experts of the field. They’re immensely prodigious even upon birth and as they grow, it translates to their superiority over everyone else. Typically hot-tempered, but this can be tamed down and controlled from a good upbringing. They are generally more intense in term of behaviour and aggression compared to normal Alphas. They are also easier and more vulnerable to submit to their carnal instinct. Their  **Voice** is almost absolute and difficult to fight.

 

 _In the ‘God Damn It, Kyuubi’ verse, they’re all the OP or known prodigal characters. These characters include Madara, Kakashi and Izuna. They also have a higher probability of producing devastatingly OP offspring if paired with a male Omega_ _._

  **X oYa**

They are basically the most basic male Alpha around. Although stronger than other dynamics, they are not as talented as the Hyper Alpha. Their temper and level of aggression is also mild as compared to Hyper Alpha and will have better chance of keeping their instinct in-check. Their  **Voice,** although pretty absolute, can be fought off by people who are stubborn enough to resist it.

 

_In the ‘God Damn It, Kyuubi’ verse, they’re the most common Alphas around. The characters who are under this gene pair include Fugaku, Setsuna and Hanzou._

  **X aYo**

Known as ‘Gentle Alpha’ among experts of the field. Their [Yo] combination allows them better control of their temper and aggression. They’re immensely prodigious too, but unlike the Hyper Alphas, their talent is not apparent upon birth. They might seem like nothing special as a child, but the gift will surface as they grow older. They are also calmer and much more sensitive, allowing them to be able to project empathy and connect emotionally with Omegas and Betas. They have good ability in controlling their instincts and seldom fall for it. Their  **Voice** is almost absolute and difficult to fight, although most often than not, they didn’t bother to use it.

 

_In the ‘God Damn It, Kyuubi’ verse, they’re all the powerful, yet gentle characters. These characters include Hashirama, Minato, Hiruzen and Nagato._

 

(*The  **Voice** will be covered later in the topic Sociocultural Aspect, specifically under the subtopic Hierarchy System.)

 

However, do note that despite everything, stereotypes are stereotypes and the development of male Alphas as an individual depends greatly in their environment, interaction and choice of actions while growing up.

 

* * *

##  **RELATIONS TO THE STORY ‘GOD DAMN IT, KYUUBI’**  

To the readers who have read  _God Damn It, Kyuubi—_ this is an extra note for you.

The lore of the story implied that in the original world, the Hatake clan has a portion of Alphas quality. If you remember the lore I created for the story, in the original world, the Hatake and the Inuzuka share the knotting ability, heat and rut like the ones that exist in A/B/O universe although they do not possess the mating gland. This makes our OG!Kakashi (will be addressed as Sakuto from here and forth) who time-travelled into this altered universe as faux Alpha despite being technically Beta.

Sakuto initially can be considered as a Beta Carrier according to the law of this A/B/O verse (specifically of the  **X aY **combo) if he remains in his original body. But, since he ended up being merged with the whole Team 7, the [Y] of his gene is switched with [Yo] from Naruto’s gene.

 

_TL;DR_

Sakuto’s genetic make-up right now is that of XaYo variety despite him not having the mating gland. This is because the merging of Team 7 to form Sakuto’s current body has caused his genetic to drop the single [Y] and replaces it with [Yo] from Naruto. I can show you the math that results in this…

 

LMAO.

 

I’m gonna show it to you anyway.

 

Kakashi (Sakuto) = XaY , Sakura = XoX , Sasuke = XoY , Naruto = XYo

 

If we break the genetic pairs of all four humans in Sakuto’s body (Kurama is excluded and remain untouched), it is going to be as follows:

 

[Xa] [Y] , [Xo] [X] , [Xo] [Y] , [X] [Yo]

 

Now, cancel the ones that have a pair of same components.

(Which would mean that Sakura’s and Sasuke’s [Xo] cancelled each other. Sakura’s [X] cancelled Naruto’s [X] while Sasuke’s [Y] cancelled Kakashi’s [Y])

This leaves Kakashi’s [Xa] and Naruto’s [Yo] to remain, thus forming Sakuto’s current genetic pair.

 

Therefore, Sakuto is genetically composed to be the Gentle Alpha type, although he still does not have that mating gland.

 

* * *

 

**I AM NOT DESCENDING INTO MADNESS.**

 

**Stop asking.**


	7. THE DYNAMICS : ALPHA - FEMALE ALPHA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

##  **PHYSICAL**

Female Alphas, the underdog of A/B/O fictions—hardly ever mentioned, let alone acknowledged. They’re the women who owned a dick and are capable of impregnating. Some other versions of A/B/O universe guide that I have found said that they can get pregnant and nurse the pups too.

Not when I’m the one creating the universe.

Stop that confusing shit. You either capable of siring or birthing and nothing else (no, not even when you're hermaphrodites because those people are typically infertile).

Anyway, in this version of A/B/O verse I created, these ladies are not capable of nursing the pups despite some of them might be blessed with bigger chests than their stereotypical almost flat-chest. Similar to their male counterpart, they’re typically taller, faster and stronger than the rest of the dynamics. These naturally fit ladies are able to gain and retain muscle mass easier than any other female dynamics, and more often than not, they’re much more well-built than male Beta or Omegas. They possess heightened senses, particularly the olfactory sense and they share this advantage with their fellow male Alphas and also the Omegas.

Unlike their male counterpart, the penis was not visible for the view as it was sheathed snugly inside their body as you can refer from the diagram below.

 

Figure 1 : The reproductive system of a Female Alpha

 

Look, I’m not going to go all biology teacher on you, so if you don’t know the function of any of the familiar-looking names, Google it, or open back your high school biology textbook. The gist was that these ladies do not have testicles as their testes are inside their body rather than hanging outside. Their penis is sheathed inside their body, clamped tight in place by the ‘sheath’ muscles. It would only slide out when the lady is aroused, of which the muscles would relax in the presence of hormones secreted by their bodies; or when they really have to submit to the urinal needs, of which the pressure from the bladder will trigger another reaction so that the walls could relax. Most of these processes were controlled by the alpha’s gland (the equivalent of the prostate gland in Alphas, and also present in the male Alphas although I forgot to mention this in this previous chapter), hence if you remember what Rin said;

 _["Female alphas are easier to pleasure because of that too," Rin hummed, pointing at the diagram. "Since their prostate gland is up there at their lower hips, teasing there is easier as opposed to male alphas. Applying pressure over their hips usually would do the job."] –_ GDIK, Chapter 22

Yep. We shall leave it at that.

Back to the main topic, the hormones that they secreted are the same as male Alphas but different from the Omegas. Their scents often are overpowering if scented by others, and it was the source of all of their aggression and temper. It is also the hormones that responded to the ones released by an Omega in heat, which either result in triggering their own rut, or activating their territorial paternal instinct—depending on the kind of bond they have with that Omega. The size of the cavity that store their penis is fairly standard for all female Alphas, but the build of their penis was much more flexible than their male counterpart, thus allowing the penis to grow bigger once they’re fully aroused and erect. The only way of knowing the definite size of a female Alpha’s penis is to wait until their knot to fully pop during the climax. Their knot, even in its relaxed ‘normal’ state would still cause them to have a small, barely noticeable bump at their lower abdomen. Having more testosterone than other female dynamics also made these ladies more prone to having extra facial and body hair compared to other females.

Their gender can be observed right upon birth, although a bit more difficult than the rest of the dynamics. Like any other secondary genders, they have the mating gland located at the left side of their neck, but this wasn’t enough to determine whether the pup is an Alpha or an Omega. There are a few ways to confirm the secondary gender. The first being scanning the pup using devices or in GDIK, using medical ninjutsu. The second way, which typically used by all midwives, is to wait for the pup to pee for the first time as the pup usually would take a little more time to retract the penis back inside after peeing for the first time. Lastly, a practised medical supplier or midwife would carefully press on the pup’s lower tummy to check if there is the lump that signified the presence of her knot.

 

* * *

##  **SOCIAL**

Socially, they are known commanders. Calm, stern, unyielding and most of the time they tolerate zero nonsense. Compared to male Alphas, these ladies are more level-headed and are less likely to be the first who jumped into any brawl. If anything, they enjoyed provoking their counterparts, riling those poor sods up but rarely being the one who started throwing punches. In a general context, they’re stereotypically provocative and calculative in social interactions. As leaders, female Alphas are known for their calculative nature and adaptable persona. They typically studied people before coming up with a course of action to confront or interact with them, hence the reason that they made incredibly terrifying commanders. The allure of their charisma came from their calculative flexibility while interacting with people, which made people felt at ease and safe while interacting with them or even to completely entrust their own life to these ladies. These ladies understood her people and knew exactly how to interact with someone in a situation that would benefit both parties the best. However, if the situation is flipped and that they are stuck in a stressful situation, female Alphas tend to shut down all emotions, which often results in their ignorance to the pain of other people around them. They’re level-headed, dependable and charismatic at their best, but at their worst, they can easily become a heartless ignorant person.

 

* * *

##  **GENETIC**

In Chapter 4, we’ve covered all the possible combos of the gene pairs that produce female Alphas. Although none of these differences poses an overly significant impact on the female Alphas as a person, stereotypes do exist and to an extent, most of the stereotypes are there for a reason. Therefore, we're going to look into the stereotypes associated with each gene pair of an Alpha female.

 

**X aXa**

Known as ‘Hyper Alpha’ among experts of the field. They’re immensely prodigious even upon birth and as they grow, it translates to their superiority over everyone else. Typically hot-tempered, but this can be tamed down and controlled from a good upbringing. They are generally more intense in term of behaviour and aggression compared to normal Alphas. They are also easier and more vulnerable to submit to their carnal instinct. Their **Voice** is almost absolute and difficult to fight.

 

_In the ‘God Damn It, Kyuubi’ verse, they’re the fierce female commanders. As of now, the characters I intend to include as this type of genetic are Senju Touka and Mei._

**X oXa**

They are basically the basic female Alpha around. Although stronger than other dynamics, they are not as talented as the Hyper Alpha, with exceptions of pups that came from Omega Male mother. Even then, they tend to be fairly peaceful soul, with a mild level of aggression and temper although that can change that the moment they snapped, intoxicated or submitted to their instinct. They are much better in projecting empathy and understanding the people around them, of which they used while studying people in their social interaction. Their **Voice,** although pretty absolute, can be fought off by people who are stubborn enough to resist it.

 

_In the ‘God Damn It, Kyuubi’ verse, they’re the most common female Alphas around. The characters who are under this gene pair include Tsubame (Obito’s grandma), Tsume and Tsunade._

 

*The **Voice** will be covered later in the Sociocultural Aspect under the subtopic Hierarchy System.

 

However, do note that despite everything, stereotypes are stereotypes and the development of female Alphas as an individual depends greatly in their environment, interaction and choice of actions while growing up.

 

* * *

##  **RELATIONS TO THE STORY ‘GOD DAMN IT, KYUUBI’**   

 

To the readers who have read _God Damn It, Kyuubi—_ this is an extra note for you. 

If you noticed from the gender inheritance probability in Chapter 4, the only way for anyone to get a Hyper Alpha child is through mating with a Beta female who carries the alpha gene. Prior to Konoha’s formation, aka during the Warring Era, some clans do practice the concubine custom, of which they arranged for their Hyper Alphas to bed lots of beta women for the purpose of finding the one capable to bear the hyper-talented pup. These women could be willing brides, the one sold by their parents, slaves, annexed families, war prisoners and political brides. Once she was found, she would have been made to be the permanent heir-bearer for the Alpha (forced mating is impossible, unfortunately) for the sake of producing strong heirs and shinobi. The rest of the women either remain as concubines, be freed or be discarded.

It wasn’t a pleasant custom.

It was one of the first customs that Madara and Hashirama abolished once they signed the Konoha treaty. 

Although some of their fellow clansmen were strongly against it, these two didn’t listen to the opposing voices and went on with the abolishment anyway. Once Konoha was created, the concubine custom was no more. However, this choice does affect the numbers of the Hyper Alphas, as people are no longer subjected to calculated breeding. This then led to male Omega being on high demand as brides due to the specific genetic mutations in their DNA that would be passed off to their offspring regardless of the genetic combo. Pups born from male Omega mothers are statistically talented regardless whether they have the golden gene combo or not.

You know how the plot uses this background story.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No. I'm not insane. Just dedicated.
> 
>  
> 
> P/s: I low-key want a Yuri doujinshi applying this rule though. Or mixed doujinshi. I can never get enough of Yaoi doujinshi.


	8. THE DYNAMICS : BETA - INTRODUCTION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very desperately trying to get into writing mood again. That was a long writer block. Pray for me to be able to get back to writing soon.

* * *

 

In this section, I am going to cover the Betas, although to be honest, there is not much that I think I should be covering. We are all Betas after all. The biology of a Beta in my ABO Universe is literally the same as the one taught to us in high school. Thus, for this specific section of the guide, I am only going to focus on the social part of Betas since the biology part should have been common sense by this point.

 

(That is me very not so subtly asking you to recall back what you have learnt during high school if you want to know of the betas’ biology.)

 

Common stereotypes of the trope depict them as the average one. They are not the oppressing party nor are they the oppressed one—at least not the extent of the way the Omegas being oppressed if the version of the trope is particularly sexist.

 

As for my version of this trope, I like to think of Betas, at their core, as the civilian part of the population. They are your average normal human and are the majority of the population. This dynamic is then divided into two sub-groups—the pure Beta and the carrier Beta.

 

* * *

 


	9. THE DYNAMICS : BETA - PURE BETA (PURES)

* * *

 

Pure Betas are like us here in the normal world. In my ABO Universe, they are the people with [XX] and [XY] combinations that do not have any of the other more complex dynamics up in their ancestry.

 

In a world setting with special abilities or superpowers, there is no chance for this particular sub-group of Betas to inherit the abilities or powers without some form of fucked up genetic modification or experimentation. In a world setting with no superpowers, they will find it extremely difficult to match up or keep up with their Alpha, Omega or Carrier peers.

 

Socially, they can be considered as social helpers. Their general lack of relations to the [ao] genes allow them the advantage of being the neutral party to other dynamics and to their own Carrier counterpart. Pures couldn’t pick up the pheromones emitted by the other three groups, thus making them be the least likely to be affected by hormone-induced situations such as heat, rut or rage. They are the only group who will be capable of staying calm during such situations, thus making them as the best people to be in-charge as either a buffer during fights or a helper during accidental heat or rut. Trained Pures play an important role in most safety protocols of heat and rut, and are critical to the intervention protocols in the case of rage situations. Despite not being able to pick up any form of pheromones or scents, they do emit a neutral scent that is acting as a form of natural scent blockers since their scent will dampen the intensity of the ones emitted by the other dynamics.

 

Although they have the advantage of being completely unaffected by any hormone-induced situations, they are very vulnerable to the Voice of both Omegas and Alphas. They will have the least chance of resisting and Alpha’s command or an Omega’s persuasion, hence the reason that they have to be completely trained before they are allowed to be in charge of any safety or intervention protocols. Most often than not, in all safety protocols, they are paired with their carrier counterpart as a backup measure.

 

Pure Beta is more likely to end up in humanitarian career fields such as teachers, social workers and nurses.

 

* * *

 


	10. THE DYNAMICS : BETA - CARRIER BETA (CARRIERS)

* * *

 

Carrier Betas are like the gifted human in our normal world. Think of them like the geniuses and prodigies compared to the Pures. In my version of ABO verse, they are the people with one of the [ao] allele attached to either of their [XY] chromosomes.

 

Since Carriers carry either one of [a] or [o] allele in their gene, in a world setting with special abilities, they are able to inherit or develop any special abilities or superpowers, although, with a lot of effort, practice and time compared to Alphas or Omegas. In a world setting with no superpowers, they are the ones who are better at physical and mental activities and more likely to be able to give Alphas and Omegas a run for their money.

 

Socially, they are known as handlers and interrogators. Compared to Pures, they are either physically stronger or mentally advanced (or in some cases, both of those) thus giving them the advantage over the Pures when going toes-to-toes with most Alphas or Omegas. Unlike Pures, they are able to pick up the pheromones emitted by Alphas and Omegas, although not to the extent of intensity that Alphas and Omegas are able to sense. This makes them be slightly vulnerable during hormone-induced situations as compared to the Pures but is still capable to quickly snap back in control with enough effort. Physical-oriented carrier Beta is usually partnered with a pure Beta in intervention protocols as their strength are required to hold back a rampaging Alpha or Omega. However, only a fully trained or mated Carrier is allowed to be included in heat and rut protocols. On the other hand, mental-oriented carrier Betas are more in-demand for delicate interrogation scenes, especially those involving either resisting or traumatised Alphas and Omegas.

 

Although they can fall to the temptations of the pheromones emitted by Alphas and Omegas during heat or rut, they still play a role that is as important as a pure Beta’s to handle the situations. The Carriers generally have an easier time resisting any form of instinct-based abilities from Alpha or Omega. While Alphas, Omegas and Pures are vulnerable to **the Voice** , Carriers are almost immune to it, with only very few exceptions. The only form of command or persuasion that they can be affected by are from the Alphas or Omegas that they are bonded with (be it a pack bond or mate bond) or the Alphas and Omegas that are at the highest rank of the community (such as the Hokage, Clan Heads and Clan Mothers in GDIK or any figure of authority that are superior to them in any other setting). Their scent, although not as intense as Alphas or Omegas, is more prominent than the Pures, and is capable of attracting any Alphas and Omegas around them, especially during arousal (for both males and females) or ovulation day (for females).

 

Carrier Beta is more likely to end up in law enforcement or military.

 

* * *

 


	11. THE DYNAMICS : OMEGA - INTRODUCTION

* * *

 

Ah, where do I start with this section? In most ABO verse, Omegas are typically depicted as the lowest of the lowest group in the hierarchy with no rights of their own and is only viewed as a breeding cattle to the Alphas.

 

That is not too fun, would it?

 

In my version of ABO Universe, I like to think of Omegas as the backbone of society. The Alphas are the head of the society, taking charge and making decisions while the Betas are the regulators that keep both Alpha and Omega safe and in-check when they are vulnerable or at their worst. Omegas, on the other hand, are the ones supporting the society from behind the scene, especially in completing what the Alphas are lacking. To sum it up, the Omegas are the backbones that made sure the head is upright and thinking straight. They often do it very subtly, but without their subtle interferences, the whole society would crumble.

 

That is why, in my verse, I consider the Omegas as the most dangerous dynamic because they are persuasive and to a certain extent, manipulative too.

 

An Omega can only be born with the presence of two [o] alleles attached to their [XY] chromosomes. Since they are recessive gene and do not have many varieties as the Alphas, I will only be covering their physical and social elements in this section.

 

* * *

 


	12. THE DYNAMICS : OMEGA - MALE OMEGA

* * *

 

##  **PHYSICAL**

Male Omegas, with the exception of their sexual reproductive organs, are mostly no different than other male dynamics in term of physical looks. Though, unlike male Alphas that are typically tall, fit and strong, or male Betas that are mostly average or slightly above average (for Carrier Betas), male Omegas have a wider range of appearances. They can either come in a petite frame that can easily pass as a female with a little makeup and silicone boobies’ trickery, or they can have a broad fit frame that towers over most people and allows them to stand eye-to-eye with the tallest Alphas. The only common physical trait of male Omegas is that regardless of their wide varieties of physical frames, they share the same facial softness and gentleness as their female counterpart, with similar ethereal air of inviting beauty.

 

However, due to the differences in hormones, male Omegas are mostly incapable of growing facial hair, and if they can, their facial hair is softer and sparser as compared to other male dynamics. Similarly, their body hair is almost non-existent, and whatever that they can grow are unfairly soft, fine and sparse thus making them (and their similarly inconvenienced female counterpart) to be prone to chills and cold, much to their dismay and annoyance.

 

_(Fair advice, do not question any Omega on the reason they are wearing turtlenecks or sweater in the middle of summer else they will skin you alive and use your skin as an extra layer of their clothes.)_

 

Being the only male dynamic that is capable of bearing offspring, male Omega does have mammary glands, although theirs are typically dormant until pregnancy. This, of course, is with the exception of hormone imbalance that may cause their breasts to grow outside pregnancy. Most male Omegas live out their life with a flat chest similar to the other male dynamics and will only have their breasts grow during pregnancy and the nursing period. Their breast sizes range from barely noticeable to actually needing some form of support, although the growth wouldn’t go past what that should be an A cup on Beta females. They also have the luxury of firmer breasts that are less bouncy compared to any female dynamics. In most cases, and under right choices of clothing, the growth can easily pass as extremely firm pecs similar to what male Alphas usually have.

 

As for their genitals, they are the only dynamic that superficially can be considered to have both sets of genitals. However, unlike hermaphrodites that truly have both sets of genitals in term of appearance and functions, male Omega's have completely different functions of their own.

 

Figure 2 : The reproductive system of a Male Omega

 

To start with, male Omegas are completely incapable of fathering any child. In the case of Omega-Omega/Male Omega-Female Beta couple, the only way for them to have their own children is through IVF from a donor or to invite someone to father their child in a more traditional way. The penis of an Omega male only serves one primary function, which is for urination. It might become erect from stimulation to the Omega’s gland through penetration, but only hypersensitive Omega is capable of feeling some form of pleasure from the penis. In normal cases, it wouldn’t affect the Omega at all. The gland also is responsible for secreting hormones that promote slick production to lube the vaginal canal and also to send signals to the brain to trigger normal heat for the Omega. This is particularly important for consensual enjoyable sex, because the heat converts pain stimulus to that of pleasure, something that is necessary considering that Omegas are generally tighter compared to female Betas, and the male Omegas are even more notoriously so. They are also known to birth exceptionally talented children and is sought after in most cultures although why and how they are capable of this are yet to be fully discovered.

 

During a medical examination, a semi-heat will be induced through medications, which will dull the pain and relaxes the muscles similar to that the Omega’s body naturally does during labour but does not cause any arousal as a complete heat will. During traditional labour, the body itself will secrete the necessary hormones to relax the Omega for an easier birth, which is the cause of envy from female Betas as a healthy Omega usually will have easy and quick labour. In addition to that, there is the tradition of _purring_ which will make the process much easier for the mothers, regardless of their dynamics.

 

_*Purring will be explained in later sections_

 

* * *

##  **SOCIAL**

Socially, they are known as negotiators. Male Omegas have their own way of getting what they want, be it with or without the knowledge of their targets. They are gentle, charming, playful and friendly at the surface, with genuine talents of words that make people yielded to their requests without so much of a second thought. These are the men with a silver tongue, as their allure come from their open body language, their genuine attentiveness and their talent with words. To some, they might even come across as a smooth flirt, and these group of male Omegas will utilise it to their fullest benefits. Those who are more reserved and introverted still share the silver tongue and the innate ability to sense even the smallest opportunities that they can exploit to their benefits. These men knew how to take advantage of a situation and redirected it to the outcome that they wanted. They are very good at reading people, and they use the knowledge to judge and choose the best way and words to prod and nudge their targets into the action that they prefer. People are drawn to them, and they are usually the star of the party, regardless of whether they are invited or not. Compared to female Omegas, they are more daring in social interactions, as they will be the very one who will first initiate a tactile contact, especially to those who they sensed in dire needs of a comforting physical assurance. Male Omega seems to be born with an in-build radar for people who in desperate needs of emotional support or tactile assurances. They’re charming, attentive and persuasive at their best, but at their worst, they can be the most dangerous manipulator.

 

* * *

 


	13. THE DYNAMICS : OMEGA - FEMALE OMEGA

* * *

 

##  **PHYSICAL**

Female Omegas, with the exception of the mating gland on their neck, Omega's glands inside their body and tighter vaginal canal, are mostly no different than female Betas. Though, unlike female Betas that have a wider variety of physical appearances, female Omegas are typically petite and lithe on one end of the spectrum, or curvy and thick at the other end. Although some can grow as tall as an Alpha female or Beta male, their build will remain between the two ranges. They share the same facial softness and gentleness regardless of which end of the spectrum they are, with similar ethereal air of inviting beauty as their male counterpart. However, be it a blessing or a curse, female Omegas are mostly incapable of growing body hair, and if they can, theirs are softer and sparser, almost similar to that of a newborn baby’s hair. More of a curse than a blessing, their lack of body hair inconvenienced them even worse than their male counterpart, as they are extremely sensitive to temperature. They get hot and cold very easily, much to their dismay and annoyance.

 

In term of the reproductive organs, they are very similar to that of a Beta female, although the presence of the Omega’s gland close to their G-spot doubled the pleasure they gained from vaginal sex—be it penetrative or oral. Similar to their male counterpart, the gland is responsible for slick production, as well as sending signals to the brain to trigger heat or to relax their body during childbirth. This allows for female Omegas to have easier and less risky labour compared to male Omega and female Beta.

 

During a medical examination, a semi-heat will be induced through medications, which will dull the pain and relaxes the muscles similar to that the Omega’s body naturally does during labour but does not cause any arousal as a complete heat will. During traditional labour, the body itself will secrete the necessary hormones to relax the Omega for an easier birth, which is the cause of envy from female Betas as a healthy Omega usually will have easy and quick labour. In addition to that, there is the tradition of _purring_ which will make the process much easier for the mothers, regardless of their dynamics.

 

_*Purring will be explained in later sections_

 

* * *

##  **SOCIAL**

Socially, they are known as THE spokesperson. Female Omegas tend to dominate the field of law and marketing as they are capable to sell whatever they wish to. They are very convincing and persuasive, even with the flimsiest of evidence or the worst of materials as they know to make what little good that they have in their resource outshines the rest of the flawed elements. These are the women you want to have around you when things are bad and depressing because they always see the good of the situation. Female Omegas tend to have a strong sense of justice and balance, as well as sharp eyes for lies and bullshits, making them a good judge of character and situation. If male Omegas are the silver-tongued smooth flirt, female Omegas are the honest sweet-talkers. Their cheery optimism and wise outlook of the situation will turn the tides of the situation into their favour. Similar to their male counterpart, these women know to use even the most limited resource to redirect the situation to the outcome that they want. Although they are less daring with tactile contact as compared to their male counterpart, they are more sensitive to the emotional needs of people around them. Empathic and attentive, they are a natural in connecting emotionally to people and have the innate ability to pick up hidden tells that they will use to their benefits and purposes. Female Omegas will tailor the tone of their voice, their body language and their choice of words perfectly to complement their purpose while interacting with someone. It is something that they do naturally and subconsciously, but it put people at ease, causing people that are interacting with them to develop subconscious needs to please these ladies just to keep her around a little bit longer. When it comes to female Omegas, they are optimistic, accommodating, empathic and convincing at their best, but they tend to be overconfident and emotionally manipulative at their worst.

 

* * *

 


End file.
